


What are you afraid of?

by itsjustbob (orphan_account)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itsjustbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Theatrical Muse Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you afraid of?

_ "They plan to use my execution to kick off the County Fair. _

_ I hear whispers that they will hang me. There are those that wished to see me electrocuted, but it seems they have but one generator and cannot spare the power. Better to have caramel covered apples than see my spine dance. I could simply not abide an execution without the availability of concession foods. Unruly I may be, but never uncivilized. There will be children present after all. Best to set a good example. Chin up and all that. And then it's off to meet the maker. I have nothing to complain about, you see. I hold no ill will towards anyone. I will leave this world as I entered it. Void of popular consent."   
**[The Killing of Matthew Good](http://mattgood.imgarbage.com/manifestos/35.htm); Matthew Good** _

 

A person's life is only as valid as the role they maintain. Once their responsibilities have come and gone, the same can be said for their life. In order to prevent such an event a person needs to prepare for the future, using a complex mixture of strategy and foresight to ensure their use and ultimately their survival. 

Bob Bishop has spent the majority of his life doing just that.

Long before the twelve gathered, or even formed their 'investment for the future' Bob had been busy preparing where he would be in life. Carefully picking out a college, a major and possible business ventures to pursue after his graduation. 

Then came Adam, and the other twelve. They were a generation with abilities and responsibilities who didn't fully understand the severity of playing gods. The greater good was a notion that had been poked and prodded so many times that it's true meaning had been mangled and overshadowed by personal values and individual goals. Sacrifices were always in fashion, as it was the only successful way to plan for the future. After all, a person's plans only went as far as the person carrying them, and Bob was well aware of what was needed to ensure his continued worth.

At the time, death was not penciled into his agenda. His plans involved marriage, children and a lengthy management career with possible lucrative bonuses. When faced with the sacrifice of his life or his friendships, he had made the easy choice. Framing it as a preventative measure for the children instead of a measure that furthered his own desire to survive, he fought very hard for Adam's imprisonment and secure placement of the virus. After all, the virus could always be of use at a later date, preferably after his passing, and Adam could always prove to be useful in some shape or form.

Years went by and the group disbanded. As usual Bob played his game of sacrifices and did whatever he could to ensure his place in the Company as it grew. Those who outgrew their usefulness were never around for very long and only fools believed otherwise. Elle's manifestation proved to be only a minor setback: the violent nature of her ability aside, she was much more valuable to the Company than any of the other children. The tests and training were something that would no doubt keep Bob in high standing for a long period of time, provided he kept his little girl under control. Perhaps one day, Elle would understand the necessity of his actions.

Now, just shy of 55, Bob Bishop is avoiding the inevitable. He holds a position of power that he never truly wanted, a daughter who could possibly kill him at any moment with the right amount of provocation, and a company barely weathering the storm. In the past month he's been closer to death more than any other time in his life, and the additional fifteen years he already has planned won't be coming to fruition anytime soon. He can't help but feel regret, not for his actions, but for all the things that will inevitably fall once he's gone. Noah Bennet was right when he declared that the Company would die with him, and it wasn't a thought Bob liked to entertain. 

It's not that he's afraid of death; it's the uncertainty surrounding it. There is no clear foretelling of when it will happen, or who will carry it through. Just the knowledge that when it happens it will no doubt be sudden, no one will be there to revive him, and no one will be there to carry out the plans that were left undone.


End file.
